


Fair Warning

by Fangirlingmanaged



Series: God Knows I... [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingmanaged/pseuds/Fangirlingmanaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read! If you've been following/have read this series, I mean. This is just a note/mini rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

Hey y'all,  
This is just a quick update on a few ideas I'm getting for this verse. I don't know how good or how well they'll adapt to the original story that I wrote for this, frankly, soul-destroying upcoming film. It's mostlg just the fact that I need to write, and I've been getting a bunch of ideas with all the social media I've delved into in preparation for the release. Uh, I'm not really well-knowledgeable about T'Challa (BUT FUCK YEAH CHADWICK BOSEMAN YOU UTTER BABE!) Or some of the other characters, but I'll give it a go.  
So, that was a long foreword (lol) but here are the two major themes I'm gonna be working with. I mean, they're both relatable to one another but if I tried to combine them it'd suck and I'd probably die so. Um, here we go:  
1) several ideas I had WHILE writing this verse that didn't come on time/didn't make it for the final cut. Like, scenes in between the ones I wrote about. Or new ones that were added that fit into the verse.  
2) it's going to be like song fic like? So, what I'm thinking is, I'm gonna be take specific lines (stab me in the heart, please, it'd hurt less) and working around them. Making scenarios and conversations and such and such.  
So I'll be posting the links to those as soon as I start working on them (which will probably be today because thst fucking piece of shit trailer, man) and we'l see how it goes. As always, thank y'all so much for reading all theway through these feels roller coaster. You've literally brought be back up from some really dark places with your support. I've been having some major confidence issues in regards to my education lately and seeing y'alls comments is just fantastic. It's the biggest, most touching confidence booster I could ever get. So, a million thanks. If I haven't gotten around to answering your comments (I try to write responses for all of them, but I'm an awkward shit so most praises I can't answer with more than awkward flailing motions and I don't quite know how to translate that to text? I'll get to them soon, at some point, sometime.  
So, yeah, that's all. Thanks a bunch! I hope you join me on this wild ride I'm about to plunge myself into.  
Oh! And I have a tumblr! I write random shit on that too (currently being Patrochilles trash) and I'll post a link as soon as I learn how.


End file.
